


The Appointment

by Fireember345



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: A fanfic one shot on my Dorohedoro fanfic Prompt. Do not own Dorohedoro If you want to check it out, click here: https://fireember345.tumblr.com/post/613121805769670656/meddling-with-fate-dorohedoro-prompt
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido (Dorohedoro), Noi & Nikaido, Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Appointment

At the entrance of Hole Central Hospital Magic Victim Ward…

Nikaido was walking with her husband, Kaiman to the hospital for her monthly appointment.

You see, two months ago she discovered that she was two months pregnant overnight. How the fetus developed so fast was a mystery. But the couple decided to keep it and raise their child as they were excited to start a family. Nikaido needed to change into a dress soon after to cover her bloated stomach. The two will need to endure cravings, hormones, vomiting and everything else, but it would be worth it to them once that baby comes

. The only problem was that the appointments they could schedule needed to be shared with Noi and Shin. They were going to have a baby too.

Don’t get her wrong, she liked Noi since the two talked since their first appointment and the two had a lot in common. The problem was with their husbands. Kaiman and Shin were not on good terms for the long and sorted past. They almost tried to kill each other at their first appointment but stopped when Vaux threatened to cancel.

They promised their wives they would behave themselves as stress was not good for them and for the baby.

“Nikaido, I don’t know how many months I could take with Shin. I swear I am this close of strangling him.” Kaiman complained as his wife rolled her eyes.

“Just endure it. It’s just once a month and Noi makes this process more bearable. So, just don’t talk to him and relax.” The blond magic-user sighed.

“Yes dear, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

The two kissed each other while Kaiman rubbed her bloated stomach as they enter the hospital.

* * *

Inside the waiting room of the Maternity Ward for Magic-Users…

Nikaido and Kaiman were waiting in the room as hospital music was playing.

Kaiman was rubbing his wife’s belly to feel less nervous about these appointments. It was shocking how many things could go wrong during a pregnancy. Nikaido kept telling him he was overreacting, and nothing would go wrong. But Kaiman could not help it.

This was their first child, a baby they would have together. He couldn’t help but worry about all the things that could go wrong. This was unknown territory, and both made very dangerous enemies, one of them being En. Nikaido never forgave him for what he did to her or should. The only way they could agree to the appointments is if En kept far away from the couple as possible. He strangely agreed, in fact, the lord was acting unusual for quite some time.

“Nikaido-San!!” A peppy female voice called out as the couple turned, it was the pregnant Noi and her husband Shin.

With a smile, Nokaido walked to the other pregnant woman and hugged her.

“How’s it been with you and your baby?” Nikaido wondered to the giant muscular woman.

“Great, I’ve almost been eating more than Sempai. I’m close to beating him, thanks to my little baby. Can already tell they are going to have their daddy’s appetite.” Noi spoke proudly as she touched her swollen abdomen.

“That’s great, let’s sit down and chat.” The blond woman suggested as the two magic users went to sit down, leaving Shin and Kaiman standing.

“Shin.” Kaiman coldly spoke.

“Lizard.” Shin sneered but then both stopped when they heard their wives coughing to get their attention.

It seemed that both wives made their husbands promise to behave while they were here as they were giving them a look. They quietly returned to their seat as they were next to their respective wives, staying away from the other in the process. The two women continued to talk about their pregnancy and anything else happening in their lives.

Soon came the duo of Vaux and Kasukabe.

“Alright, Ladies, we are ready for you.” Kasukabe grinned as he was excited to look them over.

“Follow us and no fighting, I’m talking to you two.” Vaux reminded as he pointed to Shin and Kaiman.

* * *

In the Maternity Ward for Magic-Users…

The girls were going through the usual examination of scaling, measuring and health examination as the doctors asked questions.

“So, Nikaido, Noi, how have you been feeling lately?” Kasukabe wondered as he wrote everything they said on the notebook.

“Fat, impatient, happy, sad, hungry, tired, angry, the usual.” The blond female magic-user listed.

“Same here, but mostly hungry.” Noi agreed as she was having her breast measured for milk.

“That’s perfectly natural. Now, it seems that the two of you are pretty healthy, we just gotta do the more… uncomfortable part of the test.” Vaux mentioned as both girls knew what they meant.

They needed to check the… the female area which made Shin and Kaiman annoyed, Noi, and Nikaido uncomfortable. But it had to be done to ensure they would have healthy babies.

The girls lied back on their beds as white blankets covered their lower regions. Noi and Nikaido knew the best way to get through it was to talk to one another.

“Say, Noi (URK!), I have a quick (Ahh! Cold!!) question for you. Has your pregnancy been given you homicidal hostility lately?” The blond woman wondered.

“Yeah (Hey!) but only if (Aah!!) someone triggers me. Did (Cold!) it happen to you?” Noi answered.

“Yeah… (Oof!! Gentle!) happened three days ago… A rude customer called me fat and (Hey! That Hurt!!) I sent him flying across the city and put him in a cast. (Ah!) I wanted to kill (Don’t prod me down there!) him.” Nikaido embarrassingly admitted.

“(Ahh!) Don’t be embarrassed, you (Ahh!) did the right thing. If I was you (Cold!) I would have blown up his head. You got (Hey! Careful!) grit. Don’t forget that.” Noi pointed out.

“(Ow!) Thanks, Noi.”

“Your welcome (Aah!). Hey, I had an (Oof!) had an idea a while back! (Ooh!) I was (Cold! Cold!) wondering if we could (Eek!) arrange playdates with our kids. (Ah!) You know, have them be friends.” Noi suggested as Shin looked annoyed at the idea.

“(Ah!) That actually sounds good. But (Oof!) as long as En is nowhere near (Ah!). He’s a dangerous ass (Hey! Hey!). No offense.” Nikaido answered as Kaiman didn’t like the idea of his child playing with Shin’s child.

“No, I agree with you. (Urk!) I’ll be sure he won’t be around you or (Ow!) your kid.” Noi promised.

“Thanks, Noi.” She sighed as the doctors were done.

“All finished and in perfect health. You’re free to go.” Vaux announced as the two couples left, needing a lot to talk about, especially the playdate idea.


End file.
